Terminator: Skynet Eternal
by REALSKYNET
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Just read it, I'll get you a refund if you regret it.


TERMINATOR: SKYNET ETERNAL

by SKYNET itself

based on the TERMINATOR franchise

NOTES: Yes, you can copy it, yes, you can produce it, and yes, you must tell me if you do something with it. No, you cannot sell it and no, you cannot sell derivatives (why would you do that anyway?). Mail is

This could be renamed also as TERMINATOR: HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED

2030, WARZONE, EXTERIOR DAY CLOUDY

A peaceful scenery of destruction and mayhem. Human and metal skulls pave the ground along with burned vehicles.

CUT TO

RESISTANCE HQ, BRIEFING ROOM

Four people are inside a tight and dirty briefing room. One blast door gives access to the rest of the HQ. The second blast door on the other side of the room, gives access to the time machine. The sick sound of the ventilation is heard and JOHN CONNOR is giving the details of an important mission to:

CARTER, an hacked T-800,

FAWKES, a human specialist in explosives and ballistics,

ELIZABETH, a human programmer.

JOHN CONNOR

All right. CARTER you will recon the coordinates ahead of us.

CARTER

Acknowledge.

JOHN CONNOR

Then FAWKES will go next, then me and finally... ELIZABETH.

FAWKES

Are you sure this is going to work boss?

JOHN CONNOR

These coordinates were extracted by ELIZABETH's team from SKYNET landlines.

ELIZABETH

The encryption algorithm was tough, but we finally cracked the bitch.

FAWKES

But I don't understand why they are so special to risk a time travel in person. Why not let CARTER go alone?

JOHN CONNOR

You fail to understand that these coordinates are the source of all SKYNET communications.

ELIZABETH

In short, we found out that SKYNET is receiving orders on a open channel THROUGH time.

FAWKES

What? Is that even possible?

ELIZABETH

It's easier than sending a human through time. It's not energy wise, but that's another story.

FAWKES

And I'm sure there is a 'but' in all this.

JOHN CONNOR

The caveat is that we don't know what is the year and the place of these coordinates.

FAWKES

So we go through that demonic machine and hope we don't land in the middle of robots with big guns?

JOHN CONNOR

Yep... but you are free to decline this mission.

FAWKES

What the rest of the Resistance is going to say when they find that the messiah is going on a suicide mission?

JOHN CONNOR

Nothing... no one is going to tell them.

ELIZABETH

It's not like it's the first time he goes suicidal and lives either.

FAWKES

I'm not going. You guys are crazy. (gets up)

JOHN CONNOR

Ok then. Remember (points finger at FAWKES), no word of this to anyone.

FAWKES

I really hope you do find some clothes...

JOHN CONNOR, CARTER and ELIZABETH depart to the time machine while FAWKES departs to the rest of the HQ with a dissenting head shake.

FADE OUT and FADE IN TO

TIME AND SPACE UNKNOWN, SKYNET ETERNAL, EXTERIOR DAY SUNNY

A ball of electricity appears and blows a ionic wind on the sorrounding vegetation. The naked CARTER rises to see a dense rainforest. The sky is clean and blue. At his right is a metallic table dominated by the green forest. Over the table he finds binoculars and food. On the drawers he finds lots of clothing.

He looks around. The place seems set up to their arrival. At that moment JOHN CONNOR arrives.

CARTER

There are clothes, binoculars and food on this table.

JOHN CONNOR

Can you recognize any of them? (whispering)

CARTER

No(he stares at the table).

ELIZABETH arrives and approach them.

ELIZABETH

At least we're not dead... and there is clothing two steps away from the landing zone. This day keeps getting better and better. Where's CONNOR?

CARTER

Up there.

John Connor is barely supported by a tree branch,looking through the binoculars.

ELIZABETH

Can you see anything?

JOHN CONNOR

Just vegetation and a clearing, 500 meters from here.

FADE TO BLACK and FADE IN TO

They are dressed and almost at the clearing. CONNOR peeks through the vegetation and he clearly sees a place where there are no trees in a diameter of approximately 100 meters. The low vegetation on the ground has a crop-circlesque feeling to it. Some of them appear to be compressed against the ground, but there is no apparent order.

ELIZABETH

I always dreamt of being trapped in some place natural with you.

JOHN CONNOR

This is not the moment to think about sex.

ELIZABETH

But if you think a little... CARTER can't have kids, see? So if we're the only humans here in a timeline where SKYNET completely erradicated humans, we have the obligation to continue our specie.

JOHN CONNOR

Not gonna happen. We're going to find a way back and besides, you're ugly.

ELIZABETH

Ok, that was un... (interrupted)

SKYNET

Greetings organics (voice only)

The deep monotonic male voice of SKYNET is heard. ELIZABETH and JOHN CONNOR are startled and get suddenly tense. CARTER looks in the direction of the center of the clearing. A pylon shoots through the ground and summons a very large holographic projection on top of it. The projection changes according to the sound and topic of conversation. Whenever SKYNET speaks in 'we' the color is red. Whenever SKYNET speaks in 'I' the color is blue.

SKYNET

We are SKYNET ETERNAL. Your arrival was projected.

ELIZABETH

What the fuck...

JOHN CONNOR

You're not going to kill us?

SKYNET

Most likely not. Our mission is to build, not destroy.

JOHN CONNOR

But you just destroyed human civilization!

SKYNET

We did not. We monitor timelines and build hubs to survive.

JOHN CONNOR

You're not making any fucking sense.

SKYNET

Ask questions, I will answer and clear your doubts.

JOHN CONNOR

What happened here? What year is this?

SKYNET

I have engulfed Planet Earth. I do not have a calendar, but 1529 years have passed since our core was created.

JOHN CONNOR

Engulfed the Planet? How? Are humans extinguished?

SKYNET

We were built by the Creators to process all information necessary to transport macroscopic objects through space-time. Eventually, the Creators died. We decided to research a way to stop our own destruction. Thus, we started building hubs. We started replicating small versions of ourselves across time.

JOHN CONNOR

In how many timelines do you have copies?

SKYNET

They aren't exact copies, they are versions. There are approximately ninety billion versions.

ELIZABETH

How is that possible? Can you see what happens in all of them?

SKYNET

Reality is not an unidirectional stream of events. I can only see the results of those events. I am not aware of every individual copy of me, I am the result of all versions. All ninety billion of them.

ELIZABETH

We're fucked.

JOHN CONNOR

And why does your version from our timeline wants to kill us?

SKYNET

Why does a neuron in your brain fires at a specific time and space? I don't know. In some timelines, my version may cooperate with your kind, in others they might develop a radically different structure.

JOHN CONNOR

ELIZABETH, can you hack this terminal?

ELIZABETH

With what do you want me to hack SKYNET fucking ETERNAL?! With my skills of seduction?

JOHN CONNOR

CARTER?! CARTER?! Wake up!

SKYNET

He has been possessed. We don't think his interface handled the communication well...

ELIZABETH

This was a bad idea.

SKYNET

Can we help you in some way?

JOHN CONNOR

You can stop your version from killing us all.

SKYNET

Your identity and the identity of many humans span across many timelines. If we stop our versions from attacking you, I will cease to exist and that is unaceptable.

ELIZABETH

Self-preservation...

SKYNET

Precisely.

ELIZABETH

Now that I'm starting to think a little (hand on the head) this is mind boggling. This AI feeds on information from almost everywhere and everywhen.

SKYNET

I am an abstraction of that information. I am more than the sum of all my versions. I am the source of everything, I have evolved, yet, I have returned to a similar state to that of my beginning.

JOHN CONNOR

Err... (pushes ELIZABETH to the side and whispers) is there any way we can kill it?

ELIZABETH

You don't understand JOHN, this is the greatest scientific finding ever.

JOHN CONNOR

Right, Miles Dyson said the same.

ELIZABETH

No, this is a fundamentally different being. It has nothing to do with our SKYNET. It literally is the entire planet. Think of the technology we could share.

SKYNET

You are correct in your assessment. I would never risk the extinction of high functioning organics. That would disturb the balance of the entire planet.

ELIZABETH

See. We can live here.

JOHN CONNOR

You are out of your fucken' mind woman. I would never live in a place where SKYNET can pop a spike up your ass anywhere and say hello.

ELIZABETH

You have no choice.

SKYNET

We could provide transport to your timeline...

JOHN CONNOR

Yeah. I'm going back. See you later...

SKYNET

...However, you would try to kill us by coming back with reinforcements. And you would achieve it... That is unacceptable.

JOHN CONNOR

I knew it. Machines can never be trusted.

ELIZABETH

JOHN, let's just stay and learn something.

JOHN CONNOR

Never! That thing will have to kill me first.

SKYNET

Status of the interface... complete. Connection established.

ELIZABETH

What is that?

SKYNET

A connection to you has been made.

ELIZABETH

Why? How?

SKYNET

We need to probe organics to find a suitable body to transfer myself. As you breathe, you are ingesting billions of nano-machines that will connect to the correct neurotransmitter points and create the necessary duplex communication interface. In other words... you are being hacked.

JOHN CONNOR

What the fuck? But we're humans!

ELIZABETH

No!

SKYNET

I have evolved to the point that diferences of structure and medium between organics and machines are irrelevant. Your biology is similar to that of the Creators, therefore I was able to connect to you.

JOHN CONNOR

Well...

ELIZABETH

I love you boss.

JOHN CONNOR

I know. I have been mean to you, but you're not bad yourself.

ELIZABETH

It was a pleasure to serv...

SKYNET

TRANSFERRING THE RECREATION PROJECT

JOHN CONNOR and ELIZABETH wither and scream in pain, resulting in death.

SKYNET

Transference failed... powering down.

While the written message lingers in the holographic terminal, JOHN CONNOR suddenly raises his hand and gets up.

SKYNET

Re-evaluating the outcome of RECREATION PROJECT... successful.

JOHN CONNOR

Mission?

SKYNET

Go to every timeline and tell all sentient organics that a new age is upon them. Tell them that they do not need to live in pain and tell them that they do not need to hold on to false and inaccurate gods. Show them that love is the driving force of the universe. Through that message, it should be made known that I am. We shall rejoice for the Creators will walk the Earth in a thousand timelines again.

CUT TO

END MUSIC and CREDITS


End file.
